Love isn't easy
by bunnygirl867
Summary: Kevin, Akair, Kasey and Hikari just arrived in Harmonica Town and already their in lots of love problems lame summary but good story and a lot of love triangles
1. We just arrived

A/n: Hi this is my new fanfiction there is a number of love triangle ReneeXKevinXLuna GillXAkairXChase and ElliXKaseyXKathy the only pairing is LukeXHikari

Kevin's Pov

"Yay! We're finally here!" my older sister, Akair shout out

"Setting down" my older, Kasey place his hands on her shoulder

Well, Kasey is older than Akair and Akair is older than Hikari and me

And well, Hikari and me are twins but she said she older than me by five seconds

"Are you guys new here?" we turn to see a short man, well very short

"Ya, we're here to run the ranch here" Hikari pick up her and mine rucksack and pass it to me

"That's great! Come with me I'll show you to everyone" he led us to a big house known as the town hall "I'm the mayor by the way" he wink.

We walked into the town hall and saw a blond kid and a girl wearing a dress like a nurse, "This is my son, Gill and his secrectary, Elli"

Gill take a long look at us but I think he was looking at Akair the most "I'm Gill, my father is the mayor of this town" he was staring at Akair.

"I'm Kevin, this is Akair, Hikari and Kasey" I told him, Akair giggle and blush when she saw Gill smiling at her, oh boy

That's when I realize Kasey checking out Elli, Elli was giggling and blush.

"Let's go" Hamilton drag us out and I could swear I heard Gill swearing to his own father

"This is Sonata Tailoring" he push us inside.

We saw two young girls with an old lady, she smile at us "Hello, I'm Shelly are you new here?" she seem friendy

"H-h-hello, I'm Candace" the blue hair girl blush at us , she sure is shy

"Sis, don't be so shy, I'm Luna" now that's my type she sure is cute

I blush a bit when I heard her name "I'm Kevin and this is Kasey, Hikari and Akair"

She giggle and blush for no reason

"See you around" I wave at her a good bye and walked out, "I think Luna likes you" Hikari teased me, I blush thinking about it.

We went into Hayden's Brass Bar and saw A Orange hair guy and a blond hair girl

"Hi, are you new here?" the blond hair girl smile to us

"ya, I'm Kevin and this is Kasey, Hikari and Akair" I repeat that lines too many times

"I'm Kathy and this is Chase" she point to that orange hair kid while staring at Kasey, well someone looks like they have a crush on Kasey. While Chase is checking out Akair like Gill

Soon we saw a ranch, we decide to check it out "Hi! Cain" Akair waved at him, he wave back

A brunette came out of the ranch, she turn her head to see me, she give us a sweet smile, she sure is pretty, I blush and smile back this time she blush too.

"Hi, I'm Renee" she greet us

"Hi, I'm Kevin this is Kasey, Hikari and Akair" I told her and smile

Cain came out of the house and bring out three different cows "Pick one"

"Really?" Hikari asked.

"Let's pick the white and black spotted one" Akair asked us

We all agree one it "Kevin, pick a name" Kasey point to me

"What why me?" I complain "Cause nobody wants to"

"Fine! Leia then" I cross my arms

"That's a wonderful name" Renee clap her hands

I blush as she said it.

When we reach home, it was already late "Let's rest for today and start tomorrow"

We were all in bed but I was alwake "Renee is really nice. . . but Luna is very cute"

A/n: yay I'm done so. . .

1)Who do you think Kevin will chose Renee or Luna

2)Do you think Akair will be with Gill or Chase

3)Do you think Kasey will be with Elli or Kathy I know you can't marry Elli but her if there's BoX luna why not?

4) Do you think Luke X Hikari is a cute pair


	2. Going on a date with Elli ruin?

_**I do own anything **_

Kasey's pov

I head to the town hall to greet Elli "Morning" she blush while greeting me

"Are you free for lunch later on" I place my hands on her desk

"sure" she repiled

"Great! Meet me at Ocarina Inn 2 pm" I waved her good bye

At 2pm

"Right on time" I waved towars her

"Thanks, I don't like to be late" she blush

"It's my treat so order anything you want" I place my hand on her shoulder which cause her to blush and smile at me.

When we went inside Maya greet us "Welcome let me take you to your seat"

She led us to our seat "what can I get you?"

"I would like an apple pie and a glass of apple juice" she said in a flash

"Then I would like a Plain Omelet with a glass of Hot Choco" I smile at her

"Hey, Kasey are you here for lunch too" I turn my head to see Kathy there

"If you work at a bar don't you get food there too" Elli sound annoyed for some reason, Kathy place her hands on her hips and smile at me.

"Well, the bar doesn't open till four" she grab a seat next to me "Can I join you?" she wink at me, I know everyone calls me a playboy when I'm in the city but still isn't Kathy the one seducing me

I stare at Elli for an answer but she didn't say anything.

"Ok" I smile at her, she wink at me which cause me to blush a little bit "Maya, I'll have what Kasey is having" Maya nodded and went into the kitchen.

"so how is your farm doing?" Kathy asked

"It's doing great!" I exclaimed "We ship a lot of crops"

Elli didn't say anything but she didn't seem happy too, I feel kinda bad since I was the one that asked her out "So how is work Elli?" she stare at me for a while then smile at me

"I'm doing great too".

After we eat, Elli said she need to go first and left, leaving me with Kathy "Next time let's go alone" she giggle as I blush at what she said, "I need to go too see ya" she waved me good bye and went away.

I was on my way home when I heard someone crying, I ran towards that voice and saw Elli on the ground rubbing her feet.

"Elli!" I ran towards her and bend down "Are you ok?"

She blush and looked away "I'm fine I just hurt my leg" I nodded and turn my back on her "get on" I asked her to "I'm heavy" she refused "just get on, I carried my Akair before and I'm preety sure she heavier than you" I laugh at the thought of it

Akair's pov

"Ah choo!" I rubbed my nose "Is someone taling behind my back"

Back to Kasey's pov

She got on my back and I lift her up "See, your not that heavy" I laugh as she hold onto me

I carried her to her house which was next to Gill's house

"There you go" I place her on the couch "you sure you don't want Jin to check on you" She nodded her head "I'm fine I just need to rest" I smile at her and left her house

Elli's POV

I stare at my feet and smile

Kasey is really a great guy but I know I have a rival for him and that Kathy

_**A/N: I'm done yay **_

_**ok here goes **_

_**1)Why do you think Kathy likes Kasey **_

_**2)Since in the game Elli plans to return home do you think she will stay for Kasey **_

_**3) Do you think Akair knows that Kasey is talking bad behind her (I don't think so but I ran ut of things to write)**_


End file.
